Some Things Just Come Easy
by Evalunna
Summary: Bella and Jasper have known each other since they can remember. What happens when their playful banter and sexy teasing starts turning into something more?
1. Perfect

A/N: Hey guys! So I have been wrecking my brain out trying to finish the next chapter of my other story "Personal Assistant". It's the first time that I suffer from writer's block and it SUCKS! I thought that maybe if I worked on another story, I would get some ideas going and whatnot. I had been wanting to try my hand at a Bella/Jasper story anyway, so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Before I forget...I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1: Perfect

The first time he saw her she leaning on the bar, ordering a drink while she joked around with the bartender.

He couldn't help but notice the shine of her long mahogany hair, the twinkle in her big brown eyes, and the pale flawless skin. She had a great set of legs and an even amazing body that was perfectly showcased by the short blue strapless sundress she was wearing paired with short cowboy boots.

He was imagining a million ways of fucking her against the bar when his sister Alice sat in front of him, and started gushing about the gorgeous man she had just ran into. She had this far off starry eyed look that screamed school girl crush...and trouble.

He turned his attention to his sister, "You met someone then?"

She smiled and regretfully and shook her head, "Not exactly. I sort of ran into him coming out of the bathroom. He was beautiful, Edward. Gorgeous messy blonde hair, clear blue/green eyes, big hands, very very tall. Gosh, he must have been like 6'4"…"

Edward half smiled at her. "Sound like someone's got a crush"

Alice smiled, "Yeah. I just have to find him again. That man was perfection."

Edward gave her a doubtful look. He loved Alice, he really did. She was amazing; but she didn't know when to quit. Once she saw something she liked she stopped at nothing to get it.

"Did you see anything you liked? I thought I saw you looking at a girl…"

Edward took a sip of his wine, "She was gorgeous Alice. Perfect"

Alice smiled, "Well, looks like Texas won't be as bad as we thought. Are you staying here? I'm gonna go catch me a cowboy."

Edward nodded and went back to drinking his wine after Alice sauntered off to the dance floor. He felt kind of stupid sitting by himself in the bar, but he wasn't alone for long. Before he knew it the alluring scent of freesia combined with vanilla surrounded him. He looked up to see his perfect girl sitting on the stool next to his, and for a second there his heart stopped.

-- --

Bella ordered an Amaretto Sour from Jake, a good childhood friend of hers who also happened to be the bartender. After some joking around about her attracting a lot of attention with the short blue sundress, he slid the drink to her with a wink. She gave him a 1,000 mega watt smile and started to walk back to the little corner table she was sharing with Jasper.

He was casually sitting on the stool with his elbows leaning on the small table; his long jeans covered his worn cowboy boots and the blue flannel shirt he wore had the sleeved folded up to the elbows, showing off his leanly muscled forearms. She smiled at the straw cowboy hat perched atop his head, covering his messy curls and whistled at him.

"Hey cowboy, want a drink?"

Jasper smiled and turned in the stool, leaving space for Bella between his outstretched legs. He reached for her, grabbing her at the waist and putting his hat on her head.

"Hi little lady, I'll take whatever you offer"

Bella smiled as she set her drink down and leaned on him, "I have a very girly amaretto sour that I'm willing to share with you"

Jasper scrunched up his nose, "Too sweet. Besides, I'm the designated driver tonight. If we count on you, we'll never make it home. I swear woman, you have the highest level of alcohol tolerance I've ever seen. You've bee drinking for hours and you're not even tipsy"

Bella tipped her newly acquired hat at him, "Thank you sir, you have my permission to be impressed"

Jasper smiled at her silliness, "So are you having fun? It's been a while since we came here"

Bella smiled and nodded after taking a sip of her drink, "I missed this place. Jake says hi by the way"

Jasper nodded and moved a strand of hair out of her face as she spoke. He rested his hands on her neck before caressing her shoulders and moving down her arms; smiling as she shivered delicately. "Did he have anything to say about the blue number you're wearing?"

Bella scoffed and placed her hands high on his muscled thighs, "But of course. By the way, the pixie over there by the bar has been looking at you since you walked out of the bathroom. I saw her very artful stumble. Nice catch, by the way. She can't see you now but I bet she's looking for you. Why don't you go take her out of her misery?"

Jasper looked a bit pained for a moment, "I don't know…she looked awfully high maintenance"

Bella nodded in agreement but smiled, "Yeah, but a dance won't hurt."

Jasper sighed and stood up. He looked at the crowded dance floor and back at Bella, "Fine. We did come here to have fun."

Bella nodded and winked at him "I'll be at the bar."

With one last look back, Jasper walked to the dance floor and Bella made her way to the bar. It was almost midnight, and the place was packed so there were only a few stools opened. She took the first one available, and after ordering another drink, she looked up to see a copper-haired man goggling at her.

She smiled at him, "Hi! How are you? I'm Bella"

The man sputtered for a second before getting a hold of himself and Bella almost laughed, "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you"

Bella smiled and shook his hand, "So, no offense, but you don't look like you're from around here"

He smiled and leaned on the bar, relaxing a bit, "What gave me away?"

Bella took a sip of her drink and nodded towards his wine glass, "You have got to be the first person that's ever ordered wine here."

He looked a bit taken aback and slightly worried for a second, "It's not a bad thing. It's just different. So what brings you to Texas, Edward Cullen"

Edward took a sip of his wine, "Me and my sister Alice transferred here from the University of Seattle."

Bella brightened, "Hey, you guys are probably going to the University of Austin, right?"

Edward nodded confused, "How do you know?"

Bella smiled brightly, "I go there. I'm a work study at the student services department and heard about some new transfers. We don't get a lot of those. So when did you guys get here?"

"We've only been here almost a week, but we've been very busy with the apartment and the moving and such "

Bella nodded her understanding, "So, do you and your sister have plans for tomorrow?"

Edward's heart stopped. He had her. She was interested; now, to reel her in gently. "Actually, no. We haven't had much time to go out. You're actually the first person I've met since moving here."

Bella clinked her glass to his, "Welcome to Texas, then."

He tried to sound nonchalant, "Thanks. So what did you have in mind"

"Well, the weather's going to be beautiful tomorrow so I was thinking that you and your sister could come over to my house...if you wanted. I have a gorgeous pool in the backyard. We can all spend the day together. It'll be a welcome to the both of you. It's always nice to make new friends"

Edward smiled, "That sounds great, actually-"

He was cut off when his pixie sister came bouncing from the dance floor, "Edward, this place is amazing! I think I got me a cowboy."

He smile apologetically at Bella, "Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella"

Bella smiled and extended her hand, "Hey! It's nice to meet you!"

The pixie smiled at her and shook her hand with enthusiasm, "Hi! Gosh, your dress is amazing!"

Bella smiled at the ball of energy that was Alice Cullen, "Thanks. It was a present, so I wouldn't know where to tell you I got it."

Alice smiled, "So what's up?"

Edward turned to his sister, "Bella just invited us to her house tomorrow."

Alice looked at her, "Really? Oh my God, thanks! You know, we haven't really had a chance to meet anyone around here yet, so that's so amazing of you! Thanks so much!"

Bella smiled but got a bit distracted by the cowboy approaching their little spot in the bar.

-- --

Jasper spotted Bella in the bar easily. That dress looked amazing on her and he was glad he had given in to the impulse of buying it for her. From where he was standing he could see she was speaking to a copper-haired man and the pixie that he had run into outside the bathroom.

He saw her get distracted when she spotted him and he smiled. When he finally reached them, he took his hat from her head and kissed her temple, "Hey little lady. I see you made some friends."

Bella smiled as she took the hat from his hands, placing it on his head, "Yes! This are Alice and Edward Cullen. They're new here; transfer students from Seattle. I just invited them to spend the day with me tomorrow. Guys, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jazz, they don't really know anyone here, so it'll be good for them. So what do you think?"

Jasper looked up at the pair and smiled, "I think it's a great idea. If you feel up to it, and can manage to get up early, we can all have breakfast. You guys can spend the whole day at the house."

Bella nodded and smiled brightly, "Hey! I have extra rooms in my house, so if you guys want you can stay over! It'll be great!"

Alice looked at Jasper and licked her lips, "I think that is a wonderful idea, Bella. Thank you so much for inviting us."

Bella smiled happily at her new friends and got a pen and paper from Jake to write down the details. Jasper looked at his watch and noticed that it was near 1:00 a.m. They had been there since 7 o'clock so maybe it was time to go.

"Hey Bella, it's nearing 1:00, if they're coming for breakfast tomorrow we should probably go, or else there's no way you're waking up before 3 in the afternoon tomorrow."

Bella folded the piece of paper and finished up her drink, "You're right. I forgot you worked all day today and you still have to drive me."

Jasper nodded as he helped Bella off the stool and turned to the Cullens, "Well, it was very nice to meet the both of you, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Bella smiled at them and handed them the piece of paper, "This is my address and the house number, as well as the code for the gate. Don't bother knocking; just walk in. Anyway, I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye!"

The Cullens watched as Jasper helped Bella into a denim jacket that the bartender had handed her and Edward couldn't help but get a bit of a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was a sort of familiarity between those two that would be hard to break, but then again, there wasn't a woman that had been able to resist his charms to this day. He got her to invite him over to his house, so he was halfway in.

He looked at Alice, who had a frown in her face and he could tell a plan was forming, "What is it?"

Alice looked at him, "That's the guy I was talking to you about. This is perfect."

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think?


	2. The Morning

Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it. Outfits and such are in my profile. Anyway, enjoy! And before I forget, I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Morning

Bella leaned her head back on the comfortable passenger seat of Jasper's suv as he closed the door for her. It had been a good night. She drank a little bit too much, but it had been a while since she got to hang out with Jasper outside the house. She looked at him as he turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot,

"Let's go home roomie!"

Jasper smiled at her and patted her leg, "You must be exhausted. How's your ankle? I noticed you didn't do any dancing."

Bella carefully moved her right foot around a bit, "It's not bad. I figured I shouldn't move it around too much. Hey, what did you think of those two?"

Jasper looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road, "The Cullens? They're okay I guess. They look nice enough, although that Edward guy was undressing you with his eyes."

Bella scoffed, "And Alice? She kept licking her lips every time she looked at you."

Jasper shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not too worried about her. She looks like a nice enough girl. She might be a bit persistent, but nothing I can't handle. In any case, we'll see how they really are tomorrow. I can't wait to see that poor idiot's face when he realizes that we live together."

Bella slapped his shoulder, "Jasper! You're so bad"

Jasper chuckled as he pullen in the driveway of their house. "Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

Bella shook her head, "No thanks! I think I can manage it. I do need help getting out of here though."

Jasper nodded and walked around to the passenger side to help her off the car. After closing the door behind her and putting the alarm, they walked to the front door.

-- --

Bella got out of the shower and after drying herself walked to her closet to get underwear. After selecting some polka dot lace boy shorts and pulling them on, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She loved underwear and buying it was her guilty pleasure.

After putting her hair in a messy bun at the top of hear head she made her way to the guest bathroom. She could hear the shower running and knew that Jasper was once again showering there. The door was open, as usual, and she walked in looking for the shirt he had been wearing. She was pleasantly surprised to find it hanging on a hook near the towels.

"It's on a hook"

"How long have we been doing this? I knew that you were coming for the shirt."

She smiled at the wry note on his speech, and pulled the shirt over her half naked body, taking a deep breath as she did. The man had the best scent in the world. Like firewood and chocolate. After buttoning part of the shirt, she sat down on the counter and smiled when she heard Jasper humming.

"I don't understand why you don't use your bathroom. It's amazing I'm actually kind of jealous. You even have an ipod dock and speakers in the shower"

Jasper turned off the shower and put a towel around his waist as he opened the curtain,

"My bathroom is meant for two people. It feels weird to shower in there by myself. It's too big."

Bella looked at the nearly naked wet cowboy and wiggled her eyebrows at him licking her lips, "Hey handsome, what do you say if you and I-"

She was cut off when Jasper threw her over his shoulder and slapped her ass. "If you and I what, little lady?" She yelped and made him laugh, "Jasper!"

Next thing she knew she was sprawled on his bed and he was walking into his closet. She stared at his broad, muscular back as he walked away and sighed as she grabbed one of his pillows. It smelled heavenly, it had a hint of pine mixing with his firewood scent. She grabbed the remote and laid on her stomach, flipping through the channels for a bit before finally settling on the food network.

After drying himself, Jasper pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that hung blissfully comfortably low on his hips and joined Bella on the bed, getting under the covers. She was laying on her stomach, with knees bent and her tiny manicured feet swaying around to a song playing in her head. She twisted a bit to look back at him and smiled, the movement causing his shirt to hike up over her beautiful ass.

She put the volume down and turned on her side, giving him a perfect view of her lace polka dot panties, "You like them?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, "Of course I do"

Bella wriggled her eyebrows at him and traced the lines of his abs with her left foot. She dropped her head to the pillow and looked at him in the dim light provided by the tv. He looked at her face as her foot started tracing his chest and circled his left nipple. Bella sighed and rubbed her legs together enjoying the friction it provided, "I love that your nipple is pierced. Have I told you that before? It's so…sexy"

Jasper half smiled and grabbed her foot, keeping it on his chest as he caressing to top of it, and traced the patterns on the toe ring she wore on her dainty third toe, "I love that you have a toe ring. It's unexpected and very sexy. Alluring."

Bella smiled and closed her eyes as Jasper turned off the tv, leaving the room in darkness. "You have guest coming tomorrow little lady, try to get some sleep."

Bella snuggled into the pillow and sighed, "Night, Jasper"

Jasper sighed and caressed her leg, "Good night darling"

-- --

Jasper woke up to Bella's left leg on his chest. She had fallen asleep face down cuddled up to his side with her head on his legs, on top of the covers. Her hair was tousled and his shirt was probably half unbuttoned and definitely riding high on her waist; leaving her delectable lace clad bottom out in the open for him to see. He switched the small lamp on his bedside and looked at the clock, noticing that it read 8:30 am. He decided to wake her up since their guest would be arriving in 2 hours tops.

He rubbed his hands over the shapely leg that was laying on his chest and started to move higher as she stirred. His left hand was gently holding on to her left ankle as his right one started stealing underneath the lace of her underwear to caress the soft skin underneath. He was about to grab a delectable ass cheek firmly in his hand when he heard her sigh and twist a bit to raise herself on her elbows.

He looked appreciatively as the shirt fell off her right shoulder and hung precariously from her left, almost baring her beautiful breasts for him to see.

Bella looked at him from behind the strands of hair covering most of her face, since her bun had come undone during the night, and gave him a lazy smile. "Good morning cowboy. Thanks for the wake up call"

Jasper smiled and froze for a second when she sat down. Her shirt had completely fallen off her right shoulder and one of her perky breasts was completely bare. That wasn't what caught his attention. There, on her beautiful pink nipple, was a piercing. That's new.

Before Bella could pull the shirt up or even say anything, he had pulled on her leg.

Jasper pulled on Bella's leg until she was firmly seated on his lap with one leg on each side of him. She had managed to pull the shirt up some as she looked at Jasper nervously waiting for...anything. He was looking at her with a bit of shock and she was starting to calm down when he grabbed the shirt and ripped it open causing the buttons to fly in various directions. Bella squeaked and her first instinct was to hold the material together, but Jasper looked at her and gently pried her hands away from the fabric.

At the look that he gave her, Bella melted and her hands fall away from the shirt. She couldn't even bring herself to protest when he pulled the shirt off her right shoulder, exposing her breast to him. She heard his intake of breath and felt him harden under her immediately. She was starting to feel a bit smug about it, but that was interrupted when he brushed her pierced nipple, making her gasp, causing some intense heat to pool low in her belly.

Their eyes connected and they both looked down to see his thumb playing around with the piercing.

"When did you get this? And don't tell me that you always had it cause I know for a fact that this is a new addition"

Bella shrugged her shoulders causing her shirt to slide off the other shoulder, leaving her mostly bare and covered only by her waist length hair. "You were at Sam's bachelor party. I was feeling boring?…I don't know…I just wanted to do something that would make me feel sexy…exotic…every time I looked in the mirror"

Jasper played around with the piercing as he looked up at her, "You didn't have to do this to become sexy. I mean, God knows I'm not complaining, cause it definitely is very sexy. Makes me want to lick you….but you were already sexy Bella. You've always been shy and maybe a bit quiet, but never boring."

Bella blushed and crossed her arms as she felt her blush spreading to her chest. She felt Jasper try to pry her arms away, "None of that. There's no hiding around me. You already know that"

Bella blushed even further and Jasper smiled tenderly at her and gave her a break. He took hold of the fallen shirt and pulled it up around her shoulders effectively covering her. He buttoned the leftover buttons of it and patted her thighs, "Go bush your teeth missy, and I'll carry you downstairs. Your ankle is probably a bit swollen."

Bella nodded and smiled at him before purposely grinding into his lap and brushing him with her hand as she got up. She heard his intake of breath and caught the look he gave her before sauntering off to the bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth, Bella thought about what happened moments before. The beauty of her relationship with Jasper is that it just was. It came natural. They didn't have to push anything… whatever was meant to happen would happen, and they were both okay with it....right?

She smiled when she heard Jasper whistling absently as he made the bed. She looked back to the shower and debated whether or not to shower, and decided to leave it for later since they would be getting on the pool in a little while. The weather was perfect, something she had missed since Jasper had a dark room. No matter what time of the day, the heavy blinds were always in place giving the impression that it was the middle of the night.

As she walked out, Jasper went in and she noticed the slipper socks he had left for her on the bed. She was pulling the second sock on when Jasper walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at him as he walked up to her to pick her up. After putting an arm around her back and the other under her knees, Jasper made his way down the stairs to the living room.

-- --

They had been comfortably laying on the couch watching House M.D. when they heard the door bell. Bella looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10:00 am. "Strike 1 for little Edward"

Bella laughed and slapped Jasper's arm. "Just for that, you have to go get the door"

Jasper rolled his eyes at her and kissed her head before disentangling her legs from him and getting up.

-- --

The plan was for Bella to greet him. Imagine Edward's surprise when Jasper Whitlock opened the door. Shirtless.

"Good morning. I see you guys made it, come in. Bella is in the living room. Does Alice need any help?"

Edward looked back to where his car was parked. Alice was getting her overnight bag, and had told him to go ahead; probably in hopes that Jasper would go help her. Who was he to deny her the pleasure of Jasper's company? It could only be good for him; if Jasper was with Alice, he could go in the house to look for Bella.

"Probably. Anything heavier than 3 pounds is too much for her."

Jasper nodded and gestured for him to go inside while he went to help Alice.

As he looked at Jasper's retreating back and making sure he was well entertained with Alice, Edward took the opportunity to walk into the house. It was spacious and beautifully decorated. Alice would freak when she saw it. As soon as he made it to the living room he stopped short. Bella was laying on the couch on her side wearing only a man's plaid long sleeve shirt and some sleeper socks. Her hair was a wild disarray that suggested that she had just woken up not long ago.

He was about to announce his presence when Alice's voice filled the house. "This is amazing! You have got to give me the name of your decorator! Our apartment is a disgrace"

He looked back to see Jasper smiling at Alice as he put her bags down, "Actually, Bella decorated. We originally bought this house as a project we could do together, and we loved it too much to get rid of it."

Alice's smile faltered a bit, but she grabbed Jasper's arm, "So, where's everyone else?"

Edward cleared his throat and Alice looked up to see him, "Hey! I see you found Bella"

Jasper laughed, "She probably hasn't noticed anyone else is in here. She gets really into House. Her tv life pretty much revolves around it."

To prove his point he motioned them to stand by him next to the couch; Bella didn't even look at them. He laughed, "Make yourselves comfortable. When the episode finishes, we'll get breakfast"

Before Edward could sit next to Bella on the couch, Jasper took a seat. He lifted up her legs and laid them on his lap. He took the remote and hit pause. "Hey! This is one of my favorite scenes!"

Jasper laughed and pointed to their guests. "Oh! Oh, my! I'm sorry! I forgot I heard the doorbell…By the way, if you ring that door bell again, I'm going to leave you standing outside the door"

Alice smirked at Edward, "I told you not to ring it."

Edward gave her a death look before he took a seat on the loveseat next to Alice, "Good morning Bella, how are you?"

Bella smiled at him, "I'm good. I slept great. How about you two?"

Alice smiled at them, "We left a little while after you guys did so we got some decent z's"

Bella nodded, "So anyone hungry?"

Everyone nodded, "Bella, why don't you give them the menu. You can make something for them, and I'll cook something for us. I already know what you want"

Alice looked a bit confused, "The menu?"

Bella smiled and nodded as Jasper spoke up, "My mom, Esme, is an amazing cook. She taught Bella everything she knows, and she had this really nice menu made just for her. It had these stickers covering all the recipes and every time Bella mastered a new one, they would peel the sticker off and make that dish part of the menu."

Edward and Alice looked impressed and Bella smiled, "Come on you two! I'm starving!"

They all walked to the kitchen and Bella motioned for them to sit on the little bar after handing them the menu and placing jug of juice and glasses in front of them.

Alice's face lit up when she saw Belgian Waffles, but Edward didn't know what to eat.

"Can I really pick anything from here? This is so much better than a restaurant!"

Bella grinned, "As long as it's from the breakfast section"

Alice beamed at her, "May I please have the Belgian Waffle with strawberry sauce?"

Bella nodded at her, "Of course you may. And what will Mr. Cullen have?"

Edward looked up from the menu, "Everything looks fantastic. Why don't you surprise me?"

Bella smiled, "Do you like chocolate?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Of course. Who doesn't?"

Bella smiled, "Do you guys have any food allergies?"

When they both shook their heads Bella clapped her hands, "Great! This will be done before you know it, then we can go lounge by the pool!"

Jasper looked and smiled at Bella before he continued scrambling eggs. Bella busied herself with making the batters for Alice's waffle and for the crepe she would make for Edward. She finished Alice's breakfast in a flash and after whipping up a strawberry sauce and dusting some powdered sugar, she dropped the plate in the kitchen bar with a flourish, "Here is your Belgian Waffle madame"

Alice clapped and covered her mouth, "Bella, this looks absolutely amazing!"

Bella smiled and handed her a knife and a fork, "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it!"

Alice closed her eyes as she chewed on her first bite, "This is so good…Bella…this is…gosh, thanks! You are amazing!"

Bella smiled and pointed at Edward, "Sit tight mister! Your breakfast will be up in less than 5 minutes"

Edward smiled as she turned around to mess with the batter. He saw as she stood next to Jasper in front of the stove and couldn't help but notice the comfort and trust between them. Bella had dropped some of the batter into a weird circular pan and had thinned it out with a really weird tool. Alice was too busy eating, but he didn't miss how Jasper bumped his hip against hers playfully while they cooked. He watched intently as Bella used a weird spatula looking thing to dislodge whatever she was doing from the pan, and dropped said thing on a plate. His eyes followed her toned legs as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a brown bottle. Whatever was in it exploded a bit after she squeezed some of it out and it got on her fingers and face. She made quick work of intricately folding whatever she made and after, she put it on a plate. He also didn't miss when they joked about how clumsy she was and he definitely didn't miss when Jasper licked the apparently sweet substance off her cheek making her giggle. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach, but quickly masked his anger anger and jealousy when he saw her turn around and grab a paper towel to clean the rest of it off her face, as well as her hands. She grabbed the plate and dropped it in front of him, "For you sir, one of my specialties. A crepe with hazelnut spread"

Alice's head snapped up at the mention of crepes, "That was so not on the menu!" Well, that made him feel better.

Bella laughed, "I'm sorry Alice. How about I'll make some for you tomorrow morning? You guys are staying the night right?"

Alice nodded happily and Bella cleared her plate. Edward had made quick work of the crepe, licking his fingers, "Bella that was fantastic"

Bella smiled, "I'm glad you liked it. How about you two go change into your suits while we eat and clean up? You can also set up your stuff on the guest rooms. If you take the stairs, they're the first rooms you'll see; one on the left, one on the right."

Alice smiled gratefully and left to retrieve her bag; Edward hung back a bit. Bella was sitting on the kitchen island, and Jasper had just placed a plate on her lap, making her squeal, "This looks amazing! I will never get tired of your cooking"

Jasper smiled at her as he handed her a fork and was about to sit down on a stool near her when he noticed him, "Hey Edward, do you need anything else?"

Edward froze for a second, "No, no…I spaced out for a second there. You guys enjoy your breakfast. I'm gonna go change."

Bella smiled and Jasper nodded at him expectantly. Edward turned around and swore silently as he walked away. Damn that Jasper!

* * *

A/N: So? Tell me what you think!


	3. Friends vs Acquaintances

A/N: I own nothing!!! Pictures on profile! Now, onward! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends vs. Acquaintances

Alice looked at herself in the mirror satisfied with the reflection. After careful deliberation, she picked up a black one piece suit that had a plunging v in the front. She paired it with some black embellished platform sandals that gave the illusion she had legs for miles and perched her sunglasses on her nose. Not even a gay man would be able to resist. She was petite but she had more curves than one would imagine. She couldn't wait to see Jasper's face when he saw her. He would probably disregard everything else and take her on the spot. She ran her hand through her short spiky locks and after throwing a kiss at her reflection, left the room.

She ran into Edward in the stairs. He had on his plain black swimming trunks with black flip flops, paired with his ever present wayfarers. She had to admit he didn't look bad. Sure, it was understated; but Edward wasn't the showy type of guy. They made it to the living room to see Bella and Jasper putting the clean dishes away. It was kind of uncomfortable how much like a couple they looked. Bella turned around to see them and whistled, "Alice you look hot!"

Alice couldn't help but smile. No matter how much she wanted Jasper she couldn't help but like Bella. Jasper turned around and whistled too, after leaning on the sink and crossing his legs at the ankles. "You guys look like you stepped right out of a magazine"

Alice smiled and winked at him. Bella grabbed the remote and gave it to Edward, "Why don't you guys watch some tv while we change? We'll be right back"

They both nodded and sat on the couch, quickly getting engrossed in House's newest health mystery.

-- --

Upstairs in her room, Bella was going through her closet trying to find her newest swim suit. It had been a present from Rose; a souvenir from her trip to Australia. She had to admit it was a hot little number. Plaid and very…small; but she couldn't help but want to tease the boys. She gave a scream in frustration and decided to go look in Jasper's room.

Bella walked into Jasper's room without bothering to knock, and made her way to his walk in closet. He was standing near the shoes with his swim trunks on. She smiled as she noticed that they had been a present form her. On closer inspection, she realized that the trunks were riding very low on his hips, laying under the dimples on his lower back, almost showing the top of his behind. He turned around when he heard her lean on the wall and she quickly found the reason why his pants were so low. The front of the trunks, both the velcro fly and the ties were open, giving her a tantalizing peek of his member.

Jasper gave her a crooked smile when he noticed she was biting her lip while looking at the opening of his trunks. "Did you get your fill?"

Bella shrugged, "It's not my fault you're so eye fuckable. One could say mouthwatering."

Jasper's eyebrows rose up to disappear under his messy blonde hair and his features slowly softened up and gave way to a smile, "What's up darling? Why haven't you changed?"

Bella pouted when he started to fasten the pants; making him smile again. "I can't find my swimsuit. I've been waiting for a chance to wear Rose's present and now I can't find it"

Jasper looked at her thoughtfully as he pulled some black flip flops from the shoe rack and slid them on as he got some sunglasses from a case. He pushed up to his head before stopping, "Is it striped? Kind of plaid?"

Bella's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

Jasper went to his underwear drawer and rummaged around for a bit, "You left it here when you came to show it to me. I put it in here; figured you'd come to get it when you needed it"

Bella's smiled widened and she clapped her hands happily as he pulled both the top and the bottom from the drawer. "Jazz, you are the absolute best!"

Jasper's smile faltered as he took a closer look at the suit before handing it to her, "This is awfully…small…"

Bella smiled. "It's a wicked weasel. It's a risqué swimwear company"

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Hmm…Why don't you change in my bathroom? I want to be the first one to see it on you. I think I have a pair of flip flops around here that are yours…and maybe some sunglasses too"

Bella nodded happily as she bounded off to the bathroom to change. She took a look at herself in the mirror and silently thanked Rose for making her get Brazilians on a monthly basis. The suit was tiny, but it went perfectly with her body. She fixed her messy bun again, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Jasper was walking out of his closet with a pair of black flip flops in one hand and pair of sunglasses in the other. The look on his face was priceless.

Bella leaned on the door frame with her hands clasped behind her. "So, what do you think?"

Jasper was at a loss of words. The colors of the suit went perfect with her skin tone. The small triangle top made her perky breasts look larger and the tiny bottoms rode very low on her hips, giving a hint of her crack. For some reason that hint was very...alluring. There was nothing to hide with that suit on. As small as it was in the back, it was even tinier in the front, confirming his suspicions that she was a fan of brazilian waxing (and God, so was he).

Jasper put the flip flops and the sunglasses on his desk and Bella's breath hitched on when he crooked a finger at her motioning over to him. Before she knew it her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were everywhere, "This suit is simply too sexy Miss Swan"

Bella laughed and grounded herself on him making him groan. She gave him a wicked smile as she disentangled herself from him and reached for the flip flops, putting them on as she walked into the closet. She reached his hat section and pulled her hair out of the bun, placing a black straw cowboy hat on her head. She turned to look at him and he froze. The woman was sex on legs. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered how she ground up against him moments ago, and left him cold. He purposely walked up to her and before she knew it, his mouth was on her right nipple tugging at the piercing a bit and making her wild. After a quick powerful suck that made her almost come and turned her legs to jelly, he pulled back and started to walk away. "Our guest are waiting"

Bella's mouth formed an "o" as she looked down at her exposed breast. "Oh, HELL NO" She quickly fixed herself and caught up to him on the stairs; he was facing the top of the stairs waiting for her. She walked down the stairs, quickly and gave him a sweet smile before grabbing his crotch and giving it a nice rub as she walked by. When he froze in the spot she blew a kiss at him over her shoulder and kept on walking to the living room.

Alice looked up from the tv when she heard the sound of flip flops coming down the stairs. The suit she had on was sexy enough to make a gay man go straight and it made her a bit angry how amazing Bella looked. She wasn't used to being jealous, and the woman was rocking one hot body. Jasper came into her line of vision and she swore she came right there. The man was…SEX. From the messy blond hair pulled back with the sunglasses to his strong chest and the nipple piercing, to his washboard abs and down to his strong legs, ending at the tips of his toes encased in the simple white flip flops. For a second she forgot to breathe. How did Bella manage to live with the man without having her way with him? She stood up quickly and walked up to them, giving them a big smile "You look great! Those are some hot bodies you guys are rocking"

Jasper smiled at the pixie, "Thank you. You look very good too. Should we get to the pool?"

Edward was frozen on the spot. It took every ounce of discipline he had in him not to go over where Bella was standing and taking her on the stairs. The things that came into his minds were probably illegal in most states and if it wasn't for Jasper clearing his throat he would have kept on eye fucking her. Bella gave him a small smile and motioned him to follow them .

-- --

The pool in the backyard was amazing. It had a Jacuzzi and a fountain and there were two lounge chairs near the edge of the pool. Bella smiled at them, "Isn't it amazing? Jazz designed it after I told him what I wanted."

Edward and Alice goggled at them, "Jasper designed this?"

Jasper nodded. "My mother restores houses, we learned everything we know from her. We used to help her restore old houses. This house was our first solo project though."

Bella was smiling at him beaming proudly, "So, come on! Let's have some fun!"

Alice walked up to one of the lounge chairs and gingerly sat on it; reclining a bit, as to show off her body to its best advantage. Edward shook his head at his sister's antics and slowly got into the pool. The water was great and from the corner, he could keep an eye on things.

Bella was debating whether to tan or to get on the water when she felt Jasper's hand on her lower back. She looked at him, taking in every little detail.

He was already wearing his sunglasses, and his messy hair was blowing with the wind. She looked at his chest and the piercing on his nipple winked at her; glinting on the sunlight. He guided her over to the edge of the pool and took her hat off her head, placing it momentarily on his. Alice was studying him and he smiled at her as he handed Bella the sunscreen bottle. While she busied herself with the lotion, he started to pull up her hair and maneuvering it into the messy bun she preferred. He laughed when he saw Alice's shocked face.

"Is something wrong?"

Alice gaped at him, "How did you do that?"

Bella stopped applying the lotion and looked at Alice, "What did he do?"

Alice pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, "He very easily…very…normally? Pulled your hair into a messy bun"

They both nodded at her, "So?"

Alice sat up, "What do you mean so? Do you know how…strange that is?"

They both laughed, "When we were in high school Bella got into an accident and broke her arm. Mom wasn't always around to fix her hair so she taught me how to make the bun things and how to braid her hair. It became a normal thing. Sometimes, like now, I do it without even noticing"

Bella nodded and grabbed her sunglasses from the pocket of his trunks. She decided to tan for a bit before getting on the pool; it would give her some time to get to know Alice a bit.

Alice was trying to decide whether to get on the pool or keep on tanning. Jasper was on the pool, deep in conversation with Edward, who had been eerily quiet the whole time. Before she could do anything, Bella turned towards her, "I hope you don't mind, but I sort of invited some friends over. I figured you guys would want to make as much friends as possible"

Alice smiled, she loved meeting new people. She sputtered when she felt some droplets of water hit her. She looked towards the pool to see a guilty looking Jasper leaning on the edge of the pool smiling at them, "Hey ladies"

They both smiled at him. "Heyyy" The man was such a gentleman; and the smile that he gave them just about made them putty on his hands.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Jazz! I invited some of our friends over!"

Jasper smiled and looked back at Edward who was floating on the pool then back at the girls, "You guys are gonna have a great time then. Who's coming?"

Bella smiled wickedly, "Well…last I heard, Tanya, Rose, Emmett, Jake, Angela, Sam, Marcus, Leah, Victoria, Laurent, and James"

Jasper smiled, "At around what time are they getting here? It's nearing 11:00"

Bella looked back at the clock on the wall, "They'll be here a little after 12:00"

She smiled wickedly at Alice, "Wait 'till you see the Quileute boys."

Bella fanned herself, "Can you say hot."

Alice and Jasper laughed at her antics.

The four friends lounged around the pool, Bella and Alice getting to know each toher and Jasper and Edward discussing the upcoming school term. They were mostly relaxing until they heard the sliding door open and heard strong male voices saying hello. Alice turned to see who it was and froze, but not before having the sense of pushing her sunglasses to her head to get a better look. Jasper and Bella were exceptionally beautiful; of course they would have exceptionally beautiful friends. She looked from the group of hot guys to stare at Bella, "These are your friends?" Bella smiled and helped her off the lounge chair. "Guys, this is Alice. She's new in Austin. Make her feel welcome!" Bella gave her a gentle push after whispering something on her ear. She looked at Bella then back at the guys. They had approached her and were showing her some nice southern hospitality in the form of hugs and kisses. Bella's whispered words kept playing over and over in her mind as a particularly fine specimen of sexy grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into a hug. All she could hear was Bella's voice, "You know, all of our rooms are soundproof"

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue?


End file.
